The Sky Was Crying Again
by pinkaffinity
Summary: [oneshot] [sokai] God, did she hate storms.


_x.x **the sky was crying again** x.x_

The lightning crashed and the thunder rolled and a frightened girl cried alone.

God, did she hate storms.

Kairi sat in her bedroom windowsill, face pressed against the glass, attempting to watch the rain through the midnight blackness. Lightning etched across the sky, illuminating the torrent of rain for a half second. With a yelp, she leapt from the window to her bed. Kairi vanished beneath her covers, scared within an inch of her life.

Wiping the wetness from her cheeks, she wished that tonight of all nights, her parents wouldn't have gone on that stupid business trip. She tried to forget they were gone. She tried to calm down. She tried to sleep.

But it was so, so hard.

Another bolt of lightning shone through the window. Following suit, the thunder roared powerfully. Kairi hugged the blankets to her body, praying that it would end soon. The rain continued pounding against the roof. It seemed never-ending. The roar filled her ears; she couldn't escape it. The noise was only broken by her sobs. The darkness was cut only when the lightning flew.

And to top it off, she was all alone.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Kairi grabbed her phone. The blue light emanating from it glowed comfortingly while she pressed the digits. The ring in her ears wasn't enough to stifle the noise of the thunderstorm.

"…Hello?" a sleepy mumble came from the other end. Kairi couldn't bring herself to say anything. She couldn't collect herself; she couldn't stop the sobs erupting from her throat. "Hello?" the voice repeated.

"…Hi," her reply was nearly inaudible.

"Kai? What's wrong?" she heard Sora shifting in his own bed.

"Oh, nothing," she lied, "Just wanted to talk."

"Kairi. It's almost midnight, and you wanted to _talk_?"

She could feel her throat close up as fresh tears made their way to her eyes, "Yeah," Kairi managed to squeak.

"Oh, Kairi," Sora's voice soothed, "Something's wrong." No reply came. Something was obviously wrong. "Kai, tell me," he urged.

"…Well, it's just that," she paused to sniff, "my parents are gone, and I just wanted to talk to someone."

"What do y-…"

"Sora? You there?" she asked. The unending busy signal was more than enough to know that he wasn't. "Great. Just great. Phones are now dead," she screamed as she slammed the phone back into its cradle.

Kairi watched the shadows flicker about her room with every crash of lightning. She lay silently, listening to the torturous music of the storm. She wished she wasn't alone. After lying for nearly twenty minutes, a loud knock broke the continuous sound.

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. It was past midnight, a storm was raging, the electricity was off, and her parents were 200 miles away. "I must have imagined it…" she said to herself as she rolled over. A second series of knocks told her that this was not her imagination. Throwing her blankets off, Kairi got out of her bed and walked hesitantly down the stairs. "It's okay," she reassured herself, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm just imagining it."

Lightning flashed through her front hall, her breathing quickened, her clammy hand reached for the doorknob. It was just her mind playing tricks, right? Nobody would be standing outside her house, impatiently waiting for her to open the door, right?

Wrong.

She slowly opened the door, drawing out its creak. Another flash showed a silhouette standing on her front porch. Her stomach flew up into her throat. The figure walked forward, stretching his hand outward.

"G-get away!" Kairi shrieked, tripping over her own feet and falling onto the ground. She pushed herself against the wall, reaching for any kind of weapon. "Leave me ALONE!" she cried.

"Kairi? It's just me…" a familiar voice murmured. Kairi strained her eyes through the darkness.

"Sora?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

He walked toward her, dripping all the way. Sora knelt to put his hand on her shoulder and grinned, "Just making sure you're okay. The phone got cut off and-"

Kairi threw herself against his wet body. "Oh, Sora…I…I was so scared…I…I…" she managed to mumble into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Kai. I'm here, I'm here." He stroked her back comfortingly until her petite frame stopped shaking. "Can you keep a secret, Kairi?" She looked up into his shining eyes and nodded.

"I'm… kinda afraid of storms, too," he whispered. Kairi hesitated, unsure of how to respond. His smile slowly widened. Then, she just couldn't help herself. It was to hard to control it. She started laughing. Loudly. "Hey! What's so funny?!" he exclaimed.

"It's just…" she stopped for another giggle attack, "You? Afraid of a storm?"

"Well, uh… so are you!" But that just made it all the more hilarious. She started laughing harder and harder until Sora eventually joined in.

The living room was completely dark. Both of their pajamas were soaked from their sopping embrace. They were laughing their heads off and just couldn't stop. She looked into his blue eyes, full of laughter, and that's when it finally clicked. Kairi realized just how much she adored him.

Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him into a slow, passionate kiss. Sora was caught off guard, but leaned into the kiss anyway.

The lightning crashed and the thunder rolled and a frightened girl had never been happier.

"Thank you, Sora," she breathed into his ear.

God, did she love storms.

_FIN_

**author's note: Bah! Fluffy fluff! Hope you all liked it. I would L-O-V-E reviews, so please do!**

**DISCAIMER: Nope…don't own it. **


End file.
